Messages in the Sand
by Resacon1990
Summary: Gary yearned for love. Yearned for someone to love him and someone he could love back. Unfortunately the stupid organs that were in charge of this -his brain and heart and probably his stomach because it had to choose to flip for someone right?- really fucked up by choosing his closest friend. They really did.


**Companion fic to my multi-chaptered story Lucky.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Gary didn't mind admitting, was that he was shit with love.

Not that one could _really _blame him. He was in fact a self proclaimed playboy, well know in all regions and top bachelor in both Kanto and Johto. So it really wasn't a surprised that the bed hopping Oak was terrible at keeping relationships longer than the amount of time it took to have a quick fling in bed, maybe one or two times in a week.

New conquests every day right?

So really, it did call for a small meltdown when he realised that the funny feelings he'd been having, the fact his stomach flipped, his face heated up, his palms grew sweaty and all ego and confidence flew out the window, around his friend were ones that could almost be identical to what people perceived as love.

Truthfully, Gary wasn't big on the idea of it on the outside, always sticking to the fact that love was just a stupid chemical reaction and there really wasn't anything to it. Maybe a quick shag, but love never existed. But on the inside it was something else, completely different.

Gary yearned for love. Yearned for someone to love him and someone he could love back.

Unfortunately the stupid organs that were in charge of this -his brain and heart and probably his stomach because it had to choose to flip for someone right?- really fucked up by choosing his closest friend. They really did.

Gary sighed as he stood on the beach, his hands shoved tightly in his coat pockets as his chin nestled into the scarf wrapped around his neck in an attempt to fight off the cool, ocean breeze on an already cold night. His eyes were glassy, almost vacant and reflected the ocean as the waves moved further and further up the beach, licking his boots and seeming to want to drag them back into the deep sea. He didn't seem to care too much though, too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts.

He knew he shouldn't really be having these feelings, he really did. He knew that if anyone it should probably be Leaf, the girl he'd known for years and had a fairly obvious crush on him. His feelings would definitely be reciprocated then, it would be previously confirmed and he wouldn't have to go through that heartbreaking terror of confessing and waiting to see if he'd be rejected.

But he must be a sadist, because he wanted to know that terror, that nerve wracking moment where he'd look up into confused eyes as they'd appear to judge him. He'd prefer the eyes to be green in this case, green and large and just so unbelievably gorgeous that he wished he could look at them every day for the rest of his life.

He laughed at how ridiculously corny he was being.

Then again, love does strange things to people.

"Gary?"

Truthfully? Gary didn't regret the flow of emotions as they washed over him when _he _spoke his name. He didn't care, in fact he more or less bathed in them, sucking up the delicious feeling of pure positivity that flooded him. Slowly he turned to face the other, his heart thumping in his head, his brain being suffocated underneath his chest and his stomach having a minor seizure in his stomach. He wondered how organs could move, contemplating going and doing research about it but he quickly focused more on the smaller person standing in front of him, the one that made him think strange things and completely fucked with his organs, let alone his emotions.

"Drew."

He saw him relax, his shoulders slumping from a tense shape and quietly Drew stepped forward, looking up at Gary with those gorgeous green eyes that Gary had the urge to compare to emeralds, but really, Drew's eyes were much better than those measly gems. They didn't hold the life and beauty that Drew's eyes did.

Oh god, he wanted to hit himself. Many times. With a bloody sledgehammer. Or maybe Blastoise would be happy to hydro cannon the shit out of him. Maybe use a skull crush on him. Either or. Both?

"Gary? You there?" Drew's voice trailed over to him, and he was almost on cloud nine at the delightful soft sound. It was impressive how high, yet low, yet utterly perfect his voice could be. It really was. "Gary?" A hand waved in his face, and Gary followed it with his eyes for a moment, wondering how soft it was underneath the cloth wrapping of the glove before he was shocked when it hit his face lightly.

"W-what?" he stuttered out, trying not to flame up in a bright red, and he knew that his brain and heart were probably sniggering, encouraging his stomach to flip faster and faster as Drew stepped closer as if to look at him better. He wondered if he could avoid dying if he yanked them out? His organs? Kill them with a pitchfork.

"I was asking if you were okay. It's not like you to walk away from a party, I was worried."

Oh _god_! He was worried about him? Gary just about fainted at the thought, although it was mostly from his heart fainting and his brain turning into a squealing pile of fangirl. Probably also the fact his stomach was preparing for take off as well.

"O-Oh?" he replied, swearing at himself for not being smoother. "You were worried about me?"

Drew raised an eyebrow before stepping forward even closer, and Gary's eyes trailed down to look at him, soaking in the sight of the lovely scarf (one that Gary had actually made him for christmas because why the fuck not) wrapped around his delicate neck (and if that made him feel like a vampire who the fuck cares), the way the adorable matching beanie hid most of his green locks and was tugged right down to just above his gorgeous eyes, his gloved hands holding Gary's elbows, the impeccably tight pants that Gary thanked whatever higher being was other there for, because Drew's _ass_, and the wonderfully too big a jacket he was wearing that Gary recognized as his own.

Oh, now that just wasn't fair.

"You're wearing my jacket?" he suddenly asked, unable to hold his tongue and effectively cut off whatever Drew had been saying. The other looked at him in shock before glancing down and blushing, and god if Gary didn't already love him then he damn well did now.

"I… I couldn't find my own and this was just lying on the ground in our room-" and god did Gary want to hear that again in the sense of a room that really was theirs, maybe in a two story with a white picket fence. Maybe. "- so I just grabbed it. I hope you don't mind?" Drew mumbled before looking up and giving that adorably shy smile he seemed to only have when it was just the two of them and Drew wasn't being a ginormous cocky bastard. "Anyway, its cold. It is winter."

"Remind me again why Ash saw it fit to have a party down at the beach in the middle of winter," Gary muttered, trying to tear his eyes away from Drew but only successfully angered his organs into rampaging around in his head. He grimaced slightly before turning back to look at the other, trying not to smile when he saw Drew was still touching him. "He's a bit of an idiot."

"But he's out idiot," Drew chuckled, grinning at Gary and he was torn between squealing at how freaking cute Drew was and forcing down his rather primal urges to literally screw out his brains for showing a sort of motherly affection that the caveman side of Gary found overly attractive, especially for the use of raising their nonexistent biologically impossible to create children.

Fucking science.

"Why are you down here?" Drew suddenly asked, and Gary shook his head slightly and tore his eyes away from those overly pouty lips. He vaguely heard his brain pipe up with the idea of trying to find a flaw to focus on so he could attempt to hold a conversation, but it was instantly beat down by his heart and repeatedly body slammed by his stomach.

He was fucking insane.

"I just had to get away," he replied, smiling at Drew who's lips quirked up in a smile yet not smile in response. "Got a few things to think about."

"MInd sharing?"

And sweet baby jesus was he touching… no _holding _his fucking hand? Gary almost melted into a puddle of goo as Drew squeezed his hand and gave him another adorable smile before waiting patiently for a reply.

"Its kinda personal."

"Gary, we tell each other almost everything. I'm sure this won't be too bad," Drew chuckled, shaking his head before leading Gary over to a nearby piece of driftwood, gingerly sitting down before tugging Gary down too. "I doubt very much anything could be too personal. Is it about Leaf?"

"Leaf?"

"May told me you liked her," Drew replied, and the fact that Drew seemed almost saddened by this was taken over by the anger at May for not only lying to Drew, but for talking to him in the first place.

Fuck, he needed to keep a hold of his emotions.

"She's lying," he forced out, trying not to focus on the fact that despite not holding hands, their little and ring fingers were still entwined. After all but screaming at his entire body to shut the hell up and calm down, he finally looked over and Drew and offered him a small smile. "I don't like Leaf like that."

"Really? I mean, it'd make sense. She has been there since you were kids, and she's bright and bubbly and-"

_Not you_.

Gary thanked the higher being or beings again for being able to keep a lid on his mouth before he was able to think up of a much less forward reply. Holding hands was one thing, hell they'd bloody cuddled and shared beds before, so its not like it really meant anything.

"Well, its could be just like you and May," he began, about to go on a tangent when Drew laughed, distracting him.

"What? Nonexistent?" he laughed, and seeing Gary's confused look he began to elaborate. "There's nothing between me and May. Not anymore. There used to be back when we were like thirteen and fourteen, but that was just two years of a meaningless crush." He smiled almost bashfully at Gary before looking at the ground. "I think I may like someone else now."

Gary had never felt his body spaz out as much as it was now, and he had to tear his eyes away from Drew for a moment to get a hold of himself. He couldn't ignore the fact that Drew seemed… overly adorable tonight. Like unbelievably so. And Gary couldn't help but think that maybe… maybe it meant something?

"Hey Drew," he began after he caught sight of a stick and a flare of overwhelming confidence took hold, making him stand up and tear away from Drew as he grabbed it and began to write in the sad, his back to the other still on the driftwood.

"Yeah?"

"Out of curiosity, how many times do you think people have written in this sand?"

He more or less heard the confusion in Drew's reply of "I don't know, hundreds?"

"Try again."

"Millions probably. What does-"

"And how many are corny one liners?"

Drew was quiet before he replied, his voice thick with confusion and Gary wanted to just turn around and molest the hell out of him for somehow being so adorable. "Thousands."

"And how many," he paused and turned around to look at Drew, taking a deep breath before continuing, "do you think were confessions?"

"C-Confessions?"

"Of love."

Drew was shaking slightly, and Gary winced. He was rugged up enough to not be cold and he had to tear his eyes away, feeling a small blush rise up on his cheeks from either embarrassment or… nope, definitely embarrassment.

"Hundreds."

He smiled before stepping aside, not bothering to reply as he heard the shaky gasp of shock from Drew and he slowly closed his eyes, knowing that Drew was reading the message scribbled on the sand, the elegantly written _I love you, Drew _with neat punctuation and everything and he couldn't stop the blood rushing in his ears as he waited, _waited_, for the other to react. Nothing happened though, no movement was heard, no sounds were made and for a dreadful second all Gary could hear was the crashing of the waves and his own hard breathing.

He opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Drew crying, his eyes locked on Gary as the tears streamed down his face. Gary went ridged with horror, his mouth opening and body moving forward to say or do something, but he was stopped by Drew's voice.

"Really?" he whispered, so innocent and childlike and Gary sucked in a deep breath, feeling as if the wind was being knocked out of him.

"Really."

He hadn't been prepared for the handful of Drew he received in response, and he was barely able to keep them standing as Drew plowed into him, his arms around his neck and mouth pressing furiously against his own. Gary felt his brain stop, his heart thump once before they both fell dead.

Then suddenly they were alive and pounding and screaming and cheering and Gary was kissing Drew back with as much ferocity as he could, one hand cupping his face and threading loose green hairs through his fingers whilst the other remained on his lower back, bending Drew back slightly in a dip as he kissed him hard. He reveled in the small noises emitting from Drew, prepared to drown in them forever and grinned at the feeling of Drew clutching his arms as if to try attach himself, desperate to be dragged off to cloud nine with Gary.

With a large smack that made them both giggle followed by heavy panting, they pulled away, lips red, wet and swollen and god Gary had thought Drew had looked attractive _before_.

"I love you too."

He refused to admit tears were stinging his eyes as he let out a cry for happiness, picking Drew up and twirling him around, grinning at the giggles and protests that erupted from the other. After a swat to the head, Gary did drop him, but only to press kiss after kiss to Drew's mouth as he continued to giggle.

"How… how long?" Gary stumbled over his words but forced them out, feeling Drew shiver against him as their sensitive lips brushed, sending chills down their spines.

"Fifteen. Since I was fifteen," Drew replied, breathing hard but grinning. "You?"

"Twelve."

Drew's eyes were wide and he was suddenly kissing him again, hands in his hair and Gary wasn't even bothering to think about the sharp tugs Drew was giving as he all but devoured Gary's mouth.

"I'm an idiot," he breathed when he pulled away, panting into Gary's face. "I wasted three years pining over you."

"I spent six," Gary laughed against his lips and Drew smiled, pressing their foreheads together before slipping his face down to bury into Gary's shoulder.

"Idiots, the both of us," he breathed. But then he was pulling back and Gary felt his stomach drop at seeing the nervous look on Drew's face. "What… what are we going to tell the others? I mean… we can't-"

Gary cut him off with a kiss before pulling back, reluctant to let go but made up for it by grabbing Drew's hand in his, enjoying the feel of the soft glove against his cold skin.

"Lets not worry about that tonight."

"But-"

He grinned and tightened the scarf Drew was wearing around his mouth, shutting the other up. And then with a peck to Drew's forehead, slow and sweet and he saw the way Drew's eyes lit up, he began to tug them back towards the hotel, avoiding the party a little further up the beach.

"Come on, I don't plan on let you go for a while," and Gary didn't know if he was implying sex, or cuddling, or just continuous kissing, but he did know he just wanted to keep touching and _touching_.

And the hand squeeze followed by a soft "I love you, Gary" made him grin madly.

* * *

**WOOOO! FIRST GARY/DREW ARROGANCESHIPPING ON THIS SITE!**

**Excuse me, while I go feel proud of myself.**


End file.
